


Greed, sappy, and how soon is now

by naps_and_coffee



Category: One Piece
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Shanks is hinted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps_and_coffee/pseuds/naps_and_coffee
Summary: About that 'how soon is now'. Because Newgate is greedy (about Marco) and pirate is allowed to do that (be greedy).
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Shirohige | Whitebeard | Edward Newgate
Kudos: 38





	Greed, sappy, and how soon is now

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Momosportif's First Mating in dA that you can read here:
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/momosportif/art/WBM-RandR-First-Mating-201455159
> 
> One of the WB/M ship founder! And it's been there for a decade ^^

_“The thing is, whenever I see him I only have softest thing in mind? Things I want to do to him, for him, is so sappy…”_

_Roger watched with amused eyes as his drinking companion got tipsy. All the way through the happy phase and went straight to honest one._

_“I wouldn’t know. I don’t have a son, or partner. I am soo jealous with Rayleigh this time. Being all lovey dovey with Shakky…”_

_Edward laughed at the confession._

_Son and partner, huh? Why not both?_

_“That’s greedy! But I guess that’s what pirate life is about, right?”_

_Roger looked at him with a huge grin._

_“Did I?”_

_“Yes. You said it all loud.” Laughed again. “Now, tell that soft boy of yours to bring us more sake. You said he could fly?”_

* * *

Ace’s prank strikes again. This time tho, the target is the prank master. Marco had gladly joined him in the planning and execution, for once, grateful that he is not the prank target. Moreover, who doesn’t want to get back to Thatch once in a while?

Newgate only watches in amusement. They had roped him in too (the more the merrier) in a prank that resulted on Thatch screamed in panic as his hair turns all white (it’s washable, but lets just see him wailing for now).

(That’s a white bun! Let’s put strawberry jam on it!)

(No! Don’t you dare! Do it and you’ll get tabasco porridge for your breakfast!)

Ace and Marco sit on his legs, all in euphoric atmosphere and laugh heartily to these (because Ace can eat anything and Marco can just heal, or decides not to eat).

That is when a sudden thought flashes his mind…

_Son and partner._

The thought almost got him choked on his sake.

Marco is the first to notice, obviously…

“You okay, Pops?”

Because he only calls him Edward on their private time.

“Just remember an old friend.”

“Why so sudden?”

Newgate takes unconscious glance at Ace and Marco gets it. Tho it would still be impossible for him to grasp the reason. Well, he could tell him later, when there is no Ace around. Because he knows that even then, the boy still hadn’t made peace with the fact that Roger is his father.

“Nothing important, just a drunken rambling.”  
Marco is still looking at him, that gets Ace to look too, albeit not understanding the context.

“This is some inside marital talk?” he asked.  
Marco splutters, “What… marital? Pops, tell him.”

“What? We’re not married. Yet, officially. But I see Marco as my partner, and wife.”

Marco’s jaw dropped.

* * *

Lounging on Pop’s chest, being what his brothers call ‘lovey dovey’. Marco would still call him Pops until they’re really really alone, which is not easy feat because people wander all the time on the deck.

“So?” Marco asked. And Newgate knows that he is asking about the thing earlier in the afternoon. Marco always pays attention, to him, to his brother, their family (and it warms his heart, the best person to be with, really). No matter how small the matter seems.

“What?”

_Because why not playing a bit with Marco?_

“Why thinking about Roger out of sudden?”

Because sometimes Marco just wants to get straight to it (not really? Not literally).

“Marco, you’re not fun.”

“We could play your game and you’ll only get a little time for the real game.”

“What game?”

Marco looks at him, one hand is on the fabric of his pants while the other is playing on the dangle of golden hair. Marco tugs them just a bit so that he could meet Newgate’s lips.

Newgate chuckles, happily indulges Marco.

“So bold.” he approved.

“So, Roger?”

Newgate tcks. “Nothing really gets away from you, isn’t it?”

Marco smirks.

* * *

_The boy brought them more sake. Looking disapprovingly at his captain’s rival as he caught the man glanced at him suspiciously._

_He looked at his captain, checking if he was still sober enough to register that look as something appropriate (pirate or not, there is something you can and can’t do about someone’s family, and he is his captain’s family, right?)._

_“Marco, such a lovely creature you are.”_

_Well, that answered that. His captain looked pretty much tipsy._

_Marco sighed. Nothing could be done about that, these two would drink until they both collapse on alcohol-comma._

_“I am your son.” he said, matter-of-fact._

_“Not for long!” Roger intercepted._

_“What does that mean?”_

_The rival captain was grinning wide. “So, hear this Marco. I’ve seen your power and ability, and one of my crew seemed to think that you’re the best thing he ever seen. What about you be my crew and I could be in-law with your pops.”_

_Marco looked at Roger, believing the alcohol might have turned him stupid._

_“Nah, Marco. Don’t leave me. You’re mine.” A gigantic hand suddenly swooped him off of his legs and brought him to a chesty embrace._

_“You are mine.” Newgate said, eyes glassy. Golden, just like his hair._

_Marco snorted. Tho no jab in there._

_“Of course, Pops. I am yours. Always.”_

_His words was met with silence from the two, which then grew into something awkward and... more awkward? Marco decided that it’s time to let those two (or he could find Dark King to drag his captain back to Oro) alone._

_“I will find Dark King to pick you up.”_

_“Nooo!!! Rayleigh is meaaaan. And he will get even meaner if I have to bother him when he is with Shakky… I am all by myself here.”_

_A sob. Crying drunken man. And that’s from his captain’s rival._

_Not something that Marco wanted to witness, really. He looked back to Pops who had offered a pat on Roger’s back with somewhat uncontrolled power that got the smaller captain tumbled on the ground._

_Marco was so not experiencing this dumbness combo._

* * *

“And I thought it was one of your drunken shenanigans.” Marco frowned. “I was… twenty at that time.”

“Twenty two. Had to make sure you’re legal when I started to covet for you.”

“And you’re staring at me for another then years. That’s some self preservation you had back there.”

Newgate chuckles. “Well, not anymore. I enjoy being shameless nowadays.”

Like being able to hold his wife in open, having him close on his body just because he can.

“Sure you are.”

Marco lets him plays with his hand, much smaller hand. Tho not a fragile one, Marco is one tough man.

“Edward?”

Newgate lifts his brow. They are still on the deck. He looks at his wife questioningly. What…

“When Roger said ‘not for long’, does it mean he knew?”

"Of what?"

A look.

Newgate chuckles. “Okay, he did. He would scold me for not doing it sooner tho.”

Marco hums, playing with dangle of golden hairs.

“What about now?”

“What about it?”

“How soon is now?”

Newgate gets the hint, smiling. Golden eyes to clear cerulean. He starts to kiss his wife. 

(Sons aside, by then they’re already know to vacate the deck now)

* * *

_A snort._

_“Son and partner.”_

_“I know.”_

_“Well, now that we’re talking about that. What about me going back to East Blue and get myself a son? Get it? You won’t be able to do that with the boy that you like.”_

_“Doesn’t matter, I would still have my other sons.”_

_A tck, though amusedly. “You’re impossible. I can’t argue with you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I was in hurry writing this (I got a class!). Will edit and add some stuffs later ^^  
> .  
> Also, surprisingly 'how soon is now' part only came later. I wanted to see how the line will fit the context so I googled it. The trivia is somehow related? Apparently it's sort of same-sex couple national anthem (that's what google told me). Just saying.  
> .  
> Anyway, thanks for reading  
> .  
> Update: I did edited stuff. You can tell me if there are stuffs amiss!  
> .  
> Also I made Marco older? Possibly he was around 15 by the time they met Roger. Hence. Also Pops is really hot by then #fufuffuu


End file.
